Vanilla Twilight
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Katniss dies at the end of the Hunger Games, and Peeta is left alone to mourn his loss. But is she really dead? Or is Peeta Mellark just a really good actor? I know some parts of this my call for some suspension of belief, but just go with it, please. I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's POV:

"Katniss, no! Katniss!" I screamed, trying desperately to bring her back. But it was too late. Katniss was gone, and every hope I had of having a future with her was gone as well. I collapsed next to her body, every breath I took leaving an unbearable ache in my chest. Cato or one of the others might as well just kill me now, because I felt dead already.

"Hey, lover boy!" Cato's voice echoed around us.

"What do you want, Cato?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to fight? Or are you just going to die?" Cato replied.

"Just kill me then, Cato. Katniss is dead-I don't care anymore." I whispered.

"What the hell, man. Just because she's dead, you want to die as well? Do you care about her that much?" Cato sneered.

"Yes." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Then fight." Cato spat, raising his sword. I grasped the hilt of mine, twisting it upwards to catch his sword against mine. I raised my sword to strike at him, a move which he easily parried, and then he raised his sword at me. I deflected it, and swung my sword. It pierced his stomach, sliding too easily through his flesh. We both gasped at the blow that I knew would end up killing him, myself in shock, and him in pain.

"How?" Cato gasped, falling off my sword.

"I'm sorry, Cato." I whispered. The light faded from his eyes, until there was nothing left but a blank stare. The announcement came on, saying I was the winner of the 74th annual hunger games. But it didn't matter to me. Because Katniss was dead. I picked up her limp form and moved towards the Cornucopia, waiting for the air transport to come get me. I laid Katniss down next to the Cornucopia and gently took her hand in my own. It seemed pointless, but it made me feel better. I squeezed her hand, and was surprised to feel her squeeze back, even if it was faint. I put my hand on her chest, and felt it faintly rise and fall. She was still alive, if just barely. The air transport arrived, and I stumbled on board with Katniss in my arms.

"Haymitch!" I said, upon seeing him.

"Peeta, please put her down." Haymitch whispered.

"Haymitch, she's alive." I whispered back.

"We need a doctor!" Haymitch yelled, looking wildly around. A young man hurried over, took one look at Katniss, and gestured for me to follow him. I did, until we reached a sterile looking place. I put Katniss on the table he told me to, and then went to lean against the wall.

"She's fine, Peeta. She just has a concussion and a few broken ribs." The doctor said after a few minutes. He bandaged her ribs, and then took out a machine that, he explained to me, would expedite the healing process and help her to wake up sooner.

"Peeta." Haymitch said, coming up behind me.

"Yes, Haymitch?" I asked.

"No one from the Capital can know she's alive. It'll be bad if they do. Do you understand?" Haymitch said.

"I understand." I replied, and sat down next to Katniss's bed.

"Peeta?" Katniss whispered, after a few hours.

"Katniss, thank God you're alright." I said.

"What happened?" Katniss asked.

"I thought you were dead, Katniss. So does everyone else, except for Haymitch and a doctor who helped us." I explained.

"They think I'm dead?" Katniss said, shock on her face.

"Yes. And they need to keep thinking it, Katniss. Otherwise…it'll be bad." I replied.

"Okay. You'll take me back to our District, right?" Katniss inquired.

"Of course I will, Katniss. But you'll have to pretend to be dead. Haymitch will probably help us figure something out." I said.

"Okay, good." Katniss whispered, her voice growing hoarse.

"Peeta, how is she?" Haymitch asked, coming into the room.

"I'm fine, Haymitch." Katniss said.

"It's so good to see you awake, Katniss." Haymitch said, coming over and hugging her.

"Haymitch-how are we going to get her out of the capital?" I inquired.

"We're going to make a coffin, and right before you go home, she'll get in. We'll put it in your chamber, Peeta, saying that you want more time with the girl you love. After the train starts moving, Katniss, you can get out. Right before you arrive in District 12, Katniss, you'll have to get back in. The coffin will be taken to Katniss's house, and once all the peacekeepers are gone, Katniss, you can get out." Haymitch explained.

"That's brilliant, Haymitch." Katniss said.

"Yeah, it is, Haymitch." I agreed.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Katniss." Haymitch said.

"It's fine, Haymitch. You were a great mentor." Katniss whispered, her eyes growing heavy lidded, on the verge of closing.

"Why don't you get some rest, Katniss?" I suggested.

"I think I will, Peeta. I'll see you in a bit." Katniss murmured, closing her eyes. The sound of her quiet, even breathing filled the space, compounded by Haymitch and mine's silence.

"Do you think it'll work, Haymitch?" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Katniss.

"I do, Peeta. Once they suspect a tribute is dead and buried, they don't try to come looking for her. But you'll have to bury the coffin, and pretend like Katniss Everdeen is dead." Haymitch whispered.

"I understand." I replied, feeling profoundly exhausted.

"How about you get some rest, Peeta? I'll stay here and make sure no one bothers you." Haymitch said.

"I think I will." I say, and lay down on one of the spare beds. With sleep comes dreams, and I keep seeing Katniss dead, feeling the profound sense of loss I felt the first time, when I thought she was dead.

"Peeta, wake up. It's time to go. Come on." Haymitch said, shaking me awake. Katniss's eyes are open, and she turns to look at me, but remains lying on the table.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Katniss says, smiling.

"Morning." I reply, smiling back at her, glad that my dreams aren't true, that Katniss is alive and well.

"Peeta, I need you to pick up Katniss. Katniss, you need to close your eyes and breathe as shallowly as you can. You need to seem dead." Haymitch said. We both nod, and I pick Katniss up. She does a good job of playing dead, so good, in fact, that I lean down and whisper in her ear, checking to make sure she is still alive. She smiles in response, but quickly empties her face of emotion.

"Are you ready, Peeta?" Haymitch inquired. I nod, and we exit the aircraft, into the roar of the city. I stumble awkwardly through the crowds, ignoring the screams of people around me, eager to get someplace where Katniss didn't have to pretend to be dead. Haymitch guided me to a car, where I got in, and held Katniss close to me. After the car started, she briefly opened her eyes, looked at me, smiled, and then closed them again. I moved her into more of a sitting position, and leaned her against my shoulder.

"I love you, Peeta." Katniss whispered, her face hidden against my neck.

"I love you too, Katniss." I whispered back. We spent the rest of the ride in silence, and we got back to the place where we stayed soon afterwards. Haymitch and I went to the penthouse, where we had stayed before, and Cinna was there.

"Is it true, Peeta?" Cinna whispered, staring at Katniss's still form.

"Come with me, Cinna." I said, and we walked up to my old room. I set Katniss down on the bed, and motioned for Cinna to close the door. Soon after he did, Katniss sat up.

"That was not easy, sitting still like that. And I imagine that must have been difficult for you, Peeta." Katniss quietly said.

"I kind of liked having you sit on my lap, Katniss." I whispered.

"I could tell." Katniss whispered back, a mischievous grin on her face. I blush, knowing exactly what she is talking about. Clearing my throat, I glance back at Cinna, who has sat down in complete shock.

"Cinna!" Katniss says, getting up and going over to him. She kneels in front of him, and gives him a hug.

"Katniss, how?" Cinna gasps.

"I wasn't actually dead-Peeta just thought I was." Katniss explains.

"But the tracker?" Cinna inquires.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV:

"I cut it out of my arm. Right before I got injured-and put it in a dead animal after I was injured." I explained.

"Well, Katniss, I'm glad you're still alive. We aren't going to tell anyone, correct?" Cinna inquired.

"No, we aren't. We have a plan. But it requires that you, Haymitch and me all pretend that Katniss is actually dead. Can you do that?" Peeta asked.

"Yes, I can." Cinna says.

"I'm glad. Cinna, I'm so glad to see you again." I whisper.

"Same here, Katniss." Cinna replied, smiling.

"Katniss, play dead. Peeta, get ready to go talk to the weird blue haired guy." Haymitch said, practically running into the room. Katniss quickly lay down, her breathing unnoticeable. I kissed Katniss on her forehead, and walked out of the room. Before leaving completely, I turned back around.

"Cinna, please stay with her. No matter what, don't leave, okay?" I said.

"I won't, Peeta. I promise." Cinna replied.

"And now I give you-Mr. Peeta Mellark, winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman shouted. I walked on stage, to the cheers of thousands of people, and sat down next to Caesar.

"Now, Peeta, how does it feel to be the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games?" Caesar inquired.

"Well, Caesar, it feels alright." I replied.

"We all saw you carrying Ms. Everdeen, at the end-tell me, how did that feel?" Caesar asked.

"It felt worse than anything I've ever experienced. Seeing Katniss die-it's something I will never forget. I'm just glad that I got to be there, that I had the chance to say goodbye." I whispered. I remembered the pain I felt when I thought Katniss was dead, and it made my eyes fill with tears.

"You're bringing her back to your district, is that correct?" Caesar inquired.

"That's correct, Caesar. She was the bravest girl I'd ever met, and she deserves to rest back in District 12." I replied.

"Well, there you have it, folks! Peeta Mellark, winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games, the boy who so loves Katniss Everdeen so much that he is bringing her all the way back to District 12!" Caesar Flickerman pronounced, and then I got to go back to my room, back to Katniss.

"How is she, Cinna?" I asked, walking back into the room.

"She's fine, Peeta. She just went back to sleep a little while ago. We were watching you on the television." Cinna said, gesturing towards the show with Caesar Flickerman, paused on me at the very end, my eyes full of tears.

"Katniss admired your acting skills." Cinna said, laughing. I smiled at him, and then went to sit next to Katniss, thinking about how beautiful she looks, even when she's unsure of herself. Especially when she's unsure of herself. I remembered the day I saw Katniss sitting outside in the rain, looking cold and sad. I knew her father had died, and her mother wasn't doing so well. I longed to go to her, to cover her with a blanket and bring her inside, out of the freezing rain. I regretted for a long time not doing that, and just throwing bread to her. I imagined, later that night, and for many nights after, what would have happened if I had gone to her.

"She's feeling okay, right?" I inquired.

"Yes, she is, Peeta. What's on your mind?" Cinna asked.

"This day from when we were younger. It was a month after her father died, and she was lying outside, in the rain, against a tree. My mom made me go outside to feed the pigs, and I saw her lying there. I should've just gone out in the rain to give her the bread, but I didn't. I threw it towards her, and went back inside. I've always regretted that. Hell, I still regret it. I wish I had just gone out in the rain, and helped her somehow. I mean, I loved her even then, and I still couldn't just go give her the bread." I whispered, ashamed at my past actions.

"Peeta, stop blaming yourself. Even if you didn't specifically go out in the rain, you still helped her. I'm guessing that when Katniss's father died, her mother just froze? Stopped feeding them, stopped doing anything?" Cinna asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what happened. She was unbearably thin for a few months after he died. All her clothes hung off her-you could see every one of her ribs." I replied.

"So, you see, Peeta? You helped Katniss. Just by tossing her that bread, you helped her survive." Cinna explained.

"He's right, you know, Peeta." Katniss said, looking up at me.

"Katniss? How long have you been awake?" I asked, shocked.

"Not too long." Katniss replied.

"I didn't mean for you to hear all that, Katniss. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Peeta, its fine. I don't think you should regret not going to me-you saved my life, my mother's and Prim's by giving me that bread." Katniss said.

"I know." Peeta replied, not looking like he believed me. I leaned over and kissed him, glad that I had a second chance with the boy-no, the man that I love.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV:

"Cinna, do you know when we leave the Capital?" Katniss inquires.

"Tonight, Katniss. Haymitch said that he's bringing the coffin right before you leave, and Peeta will put you inside it." Cinna replies. Katniss smiles slightly, but her eyes still hold worry.

"Cinna, may we have a moment, please?" I ask.

"Of course, Peeta." Cinna says, and then gets up and leaves.

"What's on your mind, Katniss?" I whisper.

"Peeta, I can't do this. I'm supposed to be dead! Someone is sure to find out that I'm not." Katniss whisper yells.

"Katniss, please-don't do anything to harm yourself. I need you. Gale needs you, your mom needs you-and Prim needs you." I softly reply.

"I know. But since none of them know I'm alive, it won't do any more harm if I actually show up in District 12 dead, will it? I have a way, Peeta…" Katniss trails off, reaching into her pocket. She pulls out a small leather pouch, opens it, and pours the contents into her hand.

"Isn't that Nightlock?" I inquire. Katniss nods, tears in her eyes.

"No, Katniss. Please. Don't do this. Think about how happy Prim will be when we get to District 12 and you come out of the coffin, alive and healthy." I say.

"Think of how much danger they will be in if the Capital finds out I'm not dead, Peeta. I'll be made an Avox, and they'll be left to starve-or worse, killed, captured and forced to become an Avox as well." Katniss replies.

"Katniss, it won't happen, I promise." I say, taking one of her hands in mine. I press it against my lips, and then bow my head to contemplate how I'll say this.

"Katniss Everdeen, I swear to you that I will not let the Capital find out you are alive, or let you and your family become Avoxes. I swear on my life. Please give it to me, Katniss. All of it. I want to bring you back alive, Katniss. " I whisper.

"Peeta…I'll give you all of it, Peeta." Katniss whispers, looking at me in shock. She then takes the Nightlock she is holding and puts it back in the bag. Reaching into her pockets, she pulls out a few stray berries and hands it all to me.

"Promise to me that is all the Nightlock, and anything else that could hurt you, that you have, Katniss. And I mean it about keeping you safe, Katniss." I reply.

"I promise, Peeta. I won't hurt myself." Katniss says. In relief and happiness, I wrap my arms around Katniss and hold her close. Out of nowhere, there is a knock on the door.

"Play dead." I urgently whisper. Katniss does, and I go over to open the door.

"Haymitch., is it time?" I ask. Haymitch nods, and enters the room. Two Avox boys follow behind him, and lay a metal coffin on the floor next to my bed. Haymitch waves them away, and then closes the door. I gently pick up Katniss, and lay her in the coffin.

"I love you, Katniss." I whisper.

"I love you too, Peeta." Katniss whispers back. I briefly press my lips against her forehead, and then Haymitch is lifting the coffin lid.

"It'll be okay, Katniss. It isn't airtight. Just take deep breaths and think about good things." Haymitch whispers. He places the lid over Katniss's face, and just like that, she's gone-for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's POV:

As I watch the lid of the coffin slide into place, I take a deep breath and swallow back my fear. This is too much like the underground, like the mines back in District 12. But being in this coffin, even for just a little while, made my heart race and my breathing grow shallow until I thought I was going to be sick. The fear I felt during the Hunger Games was nothing like this. This was the worst feeling imaginable. My hands gradually went numb, then my feet, and then my face, with a tingling sensation like I was being poked with a hundred tiny needles. Why were they taking so long? I couldn't hear anything through the metal walls of the coffin, no matter how hard I strained my ears. What if something had gone wrong? Had we been betrayed? After what felt like hours, I felt the coffin being set down. After a while, the train started to move. Despite feeling stiff and afraid, my eyes drifted closed and I feel into an uneasy sleep.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" Peeta's voice whispered. I opened my eyes to the darkening sky, the lights on the ceiling of the train glowing softly.

"I'm fine, Peeta. How long has it been?" I inquired.

"About three hours." Peeta replied, helping me sit up.

"Oh. Next time, wake me right away, alright?" I said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I didn't." Peeta replied.

"It's alright, Peeta. You couldn't have known." I answered, and carefully climbed out of the coffin. I didn't anticipate the paralyzing fear I felt when I was put in the coffin and the lid was shut. I wondered if that's how my father felt, going down into the mine day after day. I climbed out of the coffin, relishing being able to stand up again.

"Peeta…what do you think will happen when we get back?" I whispered.

"I don't know, Katniss. But I promise, I won't let you out of my sight." Peeta replied.

"The Capital won't find out, right, Peeta?" I inquired.

"They won't, Katniss." Peeta said.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV:

Katniss looked like her time in the coffin was awful, worse than the Hunger Games. I know she doesn't like tight, enclosed spaces, but I didn't know she didn't like them that much.

"Katniss, why didn't you just kill me during the games?" I whispered.

"I realized that I really do care about you, Peeta. I couldn't let anything happen to you." Katniss replied.

"Do you remember when you found me, after I had my sword wound? How you washed my clothes in the river? You were embarrassed, weren't you?" I said, smiling. Her embarrassment was adorable, considering how she doesn't get embarrassed or squeamish about so many other things.

"Yeah, a little." Katniss answered, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Were you scared, Katniss? When Cato was there, at the very end?" I inquired. Katniss's face had a faraway look, like she was remembering how Cato and I had fought, and how I had killed him, in the end.

"Yeah, I was, Peeta. But only because I thought I'd lose you." Katniss said.

"I love you, Katniss." I said.

"I love you too, Peeta. I'm glad that I didn't die." Katniss replied.

"I am too, Katniss." I said.

"How do you think things will be when we get back, Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know, Katniss. I guess I'll be given a house in the Victor's Village." I replied.

"Maybe things will go back to normal." Katniss whispered.

"I'd like that. But not completely back to normal. Not like it was before I told you that I love you." I said. The train zoomed towards District Twelve, going so fast I could barely tell what district we were passing. Katniss yawned, her eyes drifting closed.

"How about you get some rest, Katniss?" I inquired.

"I think I will, Peeta." Katniss replied.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered, covering Katniss with a blanket. I pressed my lips against her forehead, and then lay down next to her. I had no plans to fall asleep, but I did anyway. I knew that Haymitch was on board, so no one would disturb us. We couldn't risk someone finding out that Katniss is still alive, so Haymitch told everyone to leave me in peace. If an Avox walked in, it wouldn't really matter, considering how they can't talk. And even if they could, would they really tell? I dreamed again that Katniss was dead, and I was holding her in my arms, crying for her to come back to me. But no matter how hard I begged her to come back, she was dead. I woke up with tears on my face, and Katniss holding me.

"Peeta, what were you dreaming about?" Katniss whispered.

"It's not important, Katniss." I replied.

"Peeta, you were crying and yelling my name." Katniss said.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"I was already awake, Peeta." Katniss answered.

"I was dreaming about you. That you actually had died." I said.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm fine though, completely healthy." Katniss replied, pressing my hand against her beating heart, right underneath her collarbone. It sounded strong, but it faltered a couple of times.

"Katniss…why did your heart just skip a bit?" I asked.

"Well…that's because you make my heart skip a bit, Peeta. In a good way." Katniss answered, blushing.

"I don't think I've seen you blush, Katniss. You're beautiful, you know that?" I whispered. Katniss looked down, and then shook her head slightly.

"You are, Katniss. Do you think that we'll ever forget what the games were like?" I inquired.

"Probably not, Peeta. That's why Haymitch drinks so much, I think." Katniss replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss's POV:

I could barely imagine feeling the way Haymitch feels, having to numb all his problems with alcohol, drinking so much that he forgets his own name. I can understand doing that if you're alone in the world, but I'm not. I have Prim, Peeta, Gale and my mother…people who depend on me and who I care about. How will Prim and my mother eat after we get back? I'll probably have to lay low for a while, to continue to pretend that I am dead.

"Are you worrying about Prim and your mother, Katniss?" Peeta inquired. I looked over at him, amazed that he knew that.

"How did you know that, Peeta?" I asked.

"I could tell by the wrinkle between your eyebrows. You get that whenever you're thinking about your sister and mother." Peeta replied.

"I was wondering how they'd get food when we get back." I said.

"Easy. They'll come live with us Victor's Village." Peeta answered.

"You'd do that?" I whispered, amazed.

"Of course I would, Katniss." Peeta said.

"Why?" I asked, so unsure of this, so surprised by his kindness. I'd always known he was good, but not to this extent.

"Because they matter to you. And my parents aren't going to live with me-they'll stay at the shop in town." Peeta replied.

"I love you, Peeta." I whispered, laying my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and my heart sped up.

"I love you too, Katniss." Peeta replied. It was strange, knowing I love this boy. I never realized it before, but I know now, with complete certainty, that I love Peeta Mellark. He's done so much for me, and not even realized it. The day he gave me the bread, he thought he was just giving a girl he knew food-but he gave me hope. Hope that helped me to survive, and to help Prim and my mother survive. I grabbed Peeta's shirt, and pulled him down on top of me. I kissed him frantically, like I was starving.


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta's POV:

After I told Katniss that I love her, she grabbed onto my shirt, and pulled me down so I was on top of her, and our bodies were flush against each other. Her kisses were frantic, like she was on fire and the only thing that would put her out was kissing me. But really, her kisses made me feel like I was on fire. She made me burn with desire, and I craved to get to touch every inch of her.

"Katniss, wait." I gasped, feeling her hands starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Yes, Peeta?" Katniss whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" I inquired.

"Yes." Katniss answered. We returned to kissing, and she unbuttoned my shirt completely and slid it off. After that, it seemed like our clothes melted off, and we gave way to our desire. Afterwards, we lay twined together, her right leg overlapping mine, our arms wrapped around each other. Katniss drifted off to sleep soon afterwards, but I stayed awake, watching the way her eyelids flutter while she sleeps, and the soft way her ribcage raises and falls. After a bit, I hear a knock on the door, and I quickly cover us with the bed's blankets, right before Haymitch walks in.

"Hey, Peeta-what the hell did you two do?" Haymitch says, sounding furious.

"Nothing. We were just sleeping." I lied.

"Uh, sure. I just came to tell that we'll be there in twenty minutes." Haymitch said, and then walked out of the room.

"Katniss, it's time to wake up." I whispered. Katniss groaned slightly, and then opened her eyes.

"I was having a really great dream, Peeta." Katniss said.

"I'm sorry-but we're almost there." I reply. Katniss quickly sits up and puts her clothes back on, and I follow suit. Pressing my lips against hers, I wrap my arms around her and hold on tightly.

"Haymitch came into our room and saw us." I whispered. Katniss gasped, and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, indignant.

"What did you tell him?" Katniss said.

"That we were just sleeping." I replied.

"I'm sure he probably didn't buy that, Peeta." Katniss said, a little breathlessly.

"You're right, Kat." I said, laughing. Katniss grew serious when Haymitch came back into the apartment and told her it was time to get back into the coffin. Katniss went over to him and gave him a hug, thanking him for helping to keep her alive. She nervously climbed into the coffin, and Haymitch closed the lid.

"Thank you, Haymitch." I whisper, and shake his hand. When we arrive in the station, Haymitch and I each silently pick up one side of the coffin. I thought it would be heavier, but in reality, it isn't that heavy. We carry Katniss's coffin away from the train, all the way down to the Seam, back to Katniss's house, where her Mother and sister are. Haymitch awkwardly knocks on their front door, and it swings open almost immediately, to show Gale standing there. He glares at me in anger, but then his gaze shifts to what I'm holding, and his face collapses into sadness. He gestures for us to come in, and leads us to Katniss's room. We set the coffin down on the floor, and before I can reach over and open it to let Katniss out, I feel a hand digging it's fingernails into my shoulder, dragging me upwards. Gale's fist connects with my face, and I fall backwards, my head hitting the edge of the coffin, and then the hard floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss's POV:

After the coffin lid was closed, I blanked out for a while, busy controlling my fear. After what seemed like hours, I felt the coffin being put down. I waited for Peeta or Haymitch to open the lid and let me out, but it didn't happen. Instead, I heard a muffled thump against the lid, and then another on the ground. I pushed upwards on the lid, and it slid off. I sat up, and took in what was going on. Peeta was lying next to me on the ground, his eyes closed. Gale was standing in front of the coffin, his mouth hanging open in shock, a choking sound coming from his throat. Haymitch was kneeling anxiously next to Peeta.

"Katniss…how?" Gale whispered.

"Peeta!" I yelled, scrambling out of the coffin. Kneeling next to him, I checked his breathing. It was normal, but when I touched the back of his head, it was sticky with blood.

"Gale, why did you hit him?" I asked, furious.

"I thought…I thought you were dead, Katniss." Gale whispered.

"Well, obviously I'm not. Where's my mother?" I demanded.

"She went to get Prim from school." Gale replied.

"Will you pick Peeta up and put him on the table, Gale?" I said, trying to remain calm. I'd never been very good at controlling my temper, but what would help Peeta was level headedness, not rashness.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is an idea that I've been playing with, so if you let me know what you think, that would be greatly appreciated. And since I've been mad busy with school and not had a lot of time to write, I decided to upload four chapters! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Peeta's POV:

I shot upwards, gasping for air. My arms strained against stiff pieces of cloth, which seemed to be attached to the bed.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" I screamed, searching wildly for her.

"Peeta, calm down. Peeta, look at me." A voice commanded. I looked over, and standing there was Gale, wearing a white coat.

"Where am I?" I inquired.

"You're in a mental health hospital. Do you remember why?" Gale asked.

"No. Where's Katniss? And Haymitch? Why are you wearing a white coat, Gale?" I inquired.

"Peeta, my name isn't Gale. It's Dr. Lune." Gale calmly responded.

"Where is Katniss?" I demanded, tired of Gale's lack of an answer.

"Peeta, Katniss is dead. You know that." Gale said.

"NO! You're lying." I screamed. Gale took a step back, and then, as if remembering that I can't move, stepped forward. Gale reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a syringe. He wiped an area of my arm with a small cloth, and then injected whatever was in the syringe into my arm. Darkness over took my vision, and the world around me faded.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I decided to take this story in a bit of a different direction. I'm not sure if I'll end up keeping it that way, but we'll see! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, particularly Jennik55.

Katniss's POV:

I paced anxiously back and forth, waiting for my mother to get home. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Prim and she walked through the front door.

"Mom! Peeta's hurt-can you help him?" I quickly said.

'Kat-Katniss?" Prim gasped, and ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"They showed you dying, Katniss-how are you here?" Prim asked.

"I wasn't dead, Prim. Peeta saved me." I whispered. When she heard that Peeta saved me, my Mom stepped into action, moving towards Peeta. After a few minutes of examining his head, she turned towards me.

"How did this happen, Katniss?" Mom asked.

"Gale hit him, and then Peeta hit his head on the side of the coffin." I replied. My mom started working on Peeta, wiping the blood away and sewing up his scalp, while I sat down next to him and gripped his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta's POV:

"Peeta? Do you know where you are?" A voice said, bringing me out of my stupor. I looked around blearily, but my surroundings where completely unrecognizable. The person talking was a young woman, wearing a white coat.

"Peeta, you're in Mockingbird Psychiatric Facility. Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"Peeta, do you remember Katniss?" She asked.

"Yes. Where is she?" I inquired.

"Peeta, she's dead." The doctor whispered.

"No! How could she be dead?" I yelled, straining against the straps on my wrists and ankles.

"Peeta, calm down. Katniss died in a fire, remember?" She said, her voice sounding almost pleading.

"NO! Katniss is alive!" I screamed. The doctor sighed, and moved towards me with a syringe. After cleaning my skin, she injected the contents of the syringe into my arm. I lay back on the pillows, feeling woozy, and felt darkness take over me again.


End file.
